Mission Impossible
by Exploded Pen
Summary: Sequel to Night Time Natters, Jay decides to lend Hoshi a hand............


**00000 Disclaimer=me no own 0000 Loads of you suggested a sequel idea in response to 'Night Time Natters' so here it is the sequel set the morning after:0000**

Breakfast tray in hand Hoshi scanned the mess hall for an available seat. Travis and Malcolm were nearby and it appeared conversation had reached a standstill for the moment.

"Hi Hoshi!"

She jumped a mile and watched in horror as her tray left her hands smacking Jay in the face who'd come up right behind her.

"Jay! I'm so sorry!" Hoshi exclaimed blushing furiously as everyone in the room turned to stare at them.

"Arrgh!I think you broke my nose!" Jay exclaimed, her hands cradling her nose.

"Let me see Richards," said Malcolm an amused look on his face.

Jay reluctantly moved her hands shooting Hoshi a mortified look. Her nose had blood dripping out and was slightly redder in colour but seemed to fine as Malcolm took a look at it for her.

"Doesn't appear to be broken but best go see Phlox," Malcolm told her.

Jay nodded turning to leave.

"Oh and Richards?"

"Yes sir?"

"Next time don't surprise an armed officer."

"Point taken sir."

Hoshi escorted Jay out of the mess hall.

"You know a really hot guy would have to be there the moment I'm covered in the remains of your breakfast with blood smeared across my face," Jay sighed.

They continued on in silence till a grin spread across Jay's face.

"You know normally people don't try and kill me with food trays when I say hello."

"Sorry Jay," said Hoshi smiling slightly. "You just startled me that's all."

When they reached the turbo-lift the doors opened to reveal Katie and Holly. At seeing Jay's face they both burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Jay snapped trying not to laugh. "It bloody hurts!"

Hoshi and Jay crammed into the turbo-lift alongside them.

"So what happened?" Katie asked unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Hoshi tried to kill me with a food tray," Jay replied, her hand cradling her throbbing nose.

"I did not try to kill you!" Hoshi protested. "She crept up behind me and startled me. My hands slipped and the tray went flying."

"Worst thing was Reed was in there and he saw me in all my food and blood coated glory," Jay moaned. "Thank god the Captain wasn't there!"

"What is it with you and the Captain?" Holly asked shaking her head. "This girl's got some wires loose I'm tellin' ya."

"Let's not start that conversation again," Hoshi interrupted loudly. "I have to get her to sickbay and then I need to eat before my shift starts."

The turbo-lift doors opened and they all got out.

"We'll take her," Katie offered.

"I am actually capable of walking to sickbay on my own you know," said Jay sounding miffed.

"Lets all make sure she gets there and then leave her in the capable hands of Phlox," Holly suggested

They all nodded in agreement.

It wasn't till lunch that Hoshi saw the three of them again.

Jay looked up when Hoshi entered followed by Malcolm.

"Ok, it's time to get those two together," she whispered to Katie.

"Oh Christ you're gonna seek revenge on her love life," Katie sighed. "Bad idea, you have no concept of tact."

"Relax and watch the master at work."

Hoshi joined the queue behind Jay. She suddenly stumbled backwards into Hoshi. Hoshi went flying back into Malcolm the result with her landing on top of him.

"Sorry!" Jay called cheerily.

"So you're planning on making them fall in love through mutual embarrassment?" Katie asked in disbelief. "What mind-altering drugs are you using?"

"Trust me," said Jay knowingly. "I'm a crewwoman."

"Suddenly I feel so much better," said Katie looking back at Hoshi and Malcolm who were only just getting off each other.

"I was right, it's taken them ages to get up," said Jay smugly.

"Why are you doing this Jay? I thought you liked Reed?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"I know a good thing when I see it-those two fit perfectly," Jay shrugged. "Besides there's still the Captain. I'm going down the look but don't touch route."

Hoshi stormed over to Jay's table her face bright red.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she fumed.

"Simmer down, I just tripped," Jay lied. "I said I was sorry and besides you can allow me to be a little off centre-after all you did nearly break my nose this morning."

Hoshi's murderous glare softened slightly.

"So what happened?" Jay pressed.

"Nothing, I'm going to tell you about," said Hoshi pointedly.

"It was just an accident Hosh honestly," said Jay trying desperately not to smile.

"Liar."

Hoshi stormed off.

"Seriously Jay, mission impossible here," Katie told her. "Hoshi will axe-murder you if you do anything else."

"I love a challenge," Jay declared. "While I'm at it I could help with your love lives too!"

"NO!" Katie yelled.

"Alright then, you two are going to help me," Jay announced. "Or I help you."

Katie and Holly exchanged glances before answering

"Fine."

"Great!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"But if anyone asks this is all your idea," Holly added.

Jay nodded and dashed off.

"Ever get the feeling you just made a deal with the devil?" Katie asked sighing.

**0000 Reeevviiiiiiieeeeewwww!!!!!!!!!!! Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0000**


End file.
